


What the Little Girl Didn't See

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Kindergarten AU (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are lazying around in the evening, Yachi is also only mentioned here, and then things get a little bit steamy, kind of because it's the follow up of the previous one but the kindergarten is only mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are lazying around at Tsukishima's place after he had some rough time at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Little Girl Didn't See

**Author's Note:**

> The promised nsfw sequel.
> 
> (Let's say that it's an early birthday gift for Tsukki. He'd be happy I think.)

“Ah, that was delicious,” Tsukishima said more to himself than to Yamaguchi, who was taking the dishes to the kitchen.

“Eh? What are you saying, Tsukki? It was just simple fried rice with vegetables.”

“So what? Even simple things can taste good,” he answered, making himself more comfortable on the couch. “And don’t bother with the dishes now, come here.”

“You know what?” Yamaguchi stood in front of him, his hands on his hips.

“What?” Tsukishima opened one eye to look at him. 

“You look like a big, lazy cat right now. You had your fill with food and now you’re just lounging on the couch,” he pretended to be angry.

“Yeah? But don’t you think that I deserved it? After how busy I was at work lately? So we haven’t even had much time to meet?”

“Ah…”

“So don’t you think, that you should cuddle with your cat? Even though it’s lazy it might be lonely, you know?” Tsukishima smirked and then pulled Yamaguchi down by his wrist. 

Yamaguchi surrendered himself to Tsukishima and sat on the edge of the couch, which was mostly taken by the lying blond. Yamaguchi stayed still for a while, simply observing him. He hasn’t said it out loud but he actually missed Tsukishima during the time he was busy with work. But he also knew that he couldn’t blame anyone for this, especially that it was himself who said that he didn’t want to bother Tsukishima when he was busy and tired. 

Before making himself comfortable beside the blond, Yamaguchi reached down to take his glasses off. He flinched, surprised, when Tsukishima suddenly snapped his eyes open.

“Sorry? I thought you would be more comfortable without them…” Yamaguchi apologised meekly while Tsukishima was watching him warily.

“It’s a good idea,” Tsukishima answered slowly, his face relaxing.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked quietly when Tsukishima stayed still.

“Weren’t you going to take them off?” he smirked again, looking at Yamaguchi from under lowered eyelids.

“But… is it ok?”

“You just surprised me,” he closed his eyes completely and added: “Go ahead.”

When he was reaching for Tsukishima’s glasses again, Yamaguchi was hit by the realisation of what he was doing, that taking his glasses off was, in a way, leaving Tsukishima vulnerable. All of a sudden everything felt much more intimate. The feeling only grew stronger when, after the glasses were finally removed, Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly and locked them with Yamaguchi’s. They stayed silent the whole time, both when Yamaguchi leaned down and kissed the little red marks, that Tsukishima’s glasses left on his nose, and when he finally laid down beside him.

The couch was a bit too cramped for two tall adult guys, so it gave them an excuse to be as close to each other as possible. Tsukishima was lying on his side, with his head on the armrest, while Yamaguchi was a bit lower, nuzzling his nose into Tsukishima’s collarbone. He was also pulled closer to Tsukishima, when he draped his arm over Yamaguchi’s waist.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi broke the sleepy silence. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?” 

“It’s… it’s a stupid question and I feel kind of bad for asking it now but… um…” he stiffened a bit and knew that was found out immediately.

“Yeah?” Tsukishima reassuringly rubbed his hand on Yamaguchi’s back.

“Is… Is Kei your full name or is it short for something? I mean… I don’t even know how it happened but we haven’t introduced ourselves properly. Even though we’ve been together for some time already. And I’m still not sure… Because at first you said that you’re just Tsukishima and later I started calling you Tsukki. And I know that Hitoka-chan calls you Kei-nii but kids like to shorten the names and… and…” he fell silent for a moment. “Tsukki, say something!” he added, when he felt that Tsukishima started to shake.

“No, it’s just… I can’t…” Tsukishima laughed loudly.

“Tsukki, please… I’m serious here,” Yamaguchi whined weakly, pinching Tsukishima’s side.

“Too serious... Ah, that was great,” he chuckled a little more and took a deep breath afterwards. “It’s Kei. Just Kei. Are you gonna call me ‘Kei-kun’ like that time when Hitoka-chan got sick? Hm, Ta-da-shi?” Yamaguchi didn’t have to see to know that Tsukishima smirked at him again. He wanted to answer with something mean but Tsukishima beat him to it:

“Actually I wanted to ask you something too,” he tightened his embrace. “Do you… do you want to move in here?”

“Eh?” surprised, Yamaguchi wanted to sit up but Tsukishima held him down firmly.

“First of all it would be very… convenient for you. It’s much closer to the kindergarten so commuting to work would be easier. You already spend a lot of time and have some of your things here anyway. What’s more you even have a spare key. You’re the only one I’ve ever given a spare key to my place. I’ve never before considered moving in with another person. And now I - ” he paused and then added quietly “ - I really want you here.” 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi started but Tsukishima interrupted him:

“I don’t want you saying that we shouldn’t meet when I’m busy and tired or whatever. Because that’s when I want to meet even more, just seeing you makes me feel better. I know that it’s an important decision. So I’m not forcing you to answer immediately. I just want you to think about it, so… yeah…” he fell silent.

“You know - ” Yamaguchi said after few moments, “ - I’m pretty sure you’re blushing like crazy right now,” he stirred and rose a bit so he could see Tsukishima’s face.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he answered, not sorry at all, and playfully kissed Tsukishima’s nose. Yamaguchi giggled when he was pulled down for a proper kiss and melted into it pretty fast. He settled himself comfortably against Tsukishima, tangling their legs together.

They were going slowly, savouring their time together. Yamaguchi was threading his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, just above his nape. He loved the soft sighs it was causing. In turn, Tsukishima was gently caressing Yamaguchi’s hip. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it when Yamaguchi pushed their bodies even closer, after he slipped his hand under Yamaguchi’s shirt.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined quietly, lightly grinding his hips into Tsukishima’s.

“Yeah,” he mirrored the movement but didn’t go further, much to Yamaguchi’s frustration.

“Tsu-” Yamaguchi started again but stopped and looked at Tsukishima with mischievous glint in his eyes. “Kei-kun, please,” causing strong shiver to run down Tsukishima’s spine. 

“So you wanna play like this, huh?” Tsukishima smirked and then sat up, lifting Yamaguchi with himself, so Yamaguchi was straddling him.

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom?” Yamaguchi asked, but didn’t even try to move from Tsukishima’s lap.

“We don’t need to,” he pecked the corner of Yamaguchi’s lips and then reached to the small drawer under the coffee table.

“Seriously?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened when he saw a bottle of lube and pack of condoms.

“One needs to be prepared for every opportunity,” he smirked again, to which Yamaguchi stood up, quickly took his pants and underwear off, and then straddled Tsukishima’s lap again, working his fly open.

“Someone’s impatient?” Tsukishima teased.

“We both know you want it too,” Yamaguchi bit back, sending Tsukishima’s hard-on a meaningful look. “So hurry up,” he rolled his hips.

“As you wish,” Tsukishima winked and then wasted no time, carefully preparing Yamaguchi, whose fingers were clutching hard onto his shoulders the whole time.

“It’s enough, Tsukki, please…” he tried to sound demanding but it was hard to manage with his ragged breathing. But Tsukishima complied happily anyway, guiding Yamaguchi onto him.

Once again, they slowed down, trying to lengthen the moment. Tsukishima only worked his hands on Yamaguchi’s body, his lips on his neck and collarbones, while Yamaguchi was riding him almost lazily, quickening his pace only when he was getting close.

“Tsukki, Tsukki,” he was repeating over and over again somewhere into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and then came with quiet, strained ‘Kei’ on his lips, pulling Tsukishima along with him.

Before they composed themselves, Tsukishima murmured tender ‘I love you, Tadashi’ into Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know,” Yamaguchi replied and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead after he tensed when he realised that he said his feelings out loud. “I love you too, Kei” he pulled away slightly, so they could look at each other. “And I will move in with you,” Yamaguchi smiled brightly and then kissed Tsukishima again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how hard it was to write the glasses part. It was almost as hard as the sex part...
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/129483510081/the-promised-nsfw-sequel-to-this-one-also-kind-of).
> 
> File name: What the Little Girl Didn't See aka the pathetic attempt at smutty sequel. Kindergarten AU went kinda domestic. When the MOON became a CAT? Kuroo's influence or what? Is that thing with glasses real? For me it's real. What is even happening? I'm not sure. It looked much better in my head. How do you even ask such questions? How do you cuddle? Why do I wanna cry while writing this shit? OMFG Why so serious, guys? What am I even doing? What is happening? *ugly sobbing* I'm getting drunk on weak beer while writing the sex part. Why sex's so hard? Dicks should be hard. Guys, pls, hurry up. FINALLY. I'm crying again.


End file.
